Unimplemented/Speculated Characters
The following Characters are unimplemented characters, who have a reference in the game's artwork and/or source code. Although, based on imagery, it may be possible to guess what abilities they may contain, nothing about any of these characters' abilities are known if it is not mentioned. Wilton Wilton is a character that has an in*game character model, a portrait, sound files, and in*game speech. Additional Wilton Information *Wilton takes the design of a human skeleton Boon. *You can spawn Wilton in Debug Mode with the command DebugSpawn("wilton"), though at present this will cause the game to crash. *Wilton's portrait previously appeared if you were at the XP Cap. *Wilton has a skull. *Wilton isn't sounded by an instrument. *Wilton has a silhouette. Wortox Wortox is a character that has an in-game character model and a portrait. Additional Wortox Information *Wortox has changed slightly between updates. Originally, his portrait at the top of the page matched the face of his image further down. Though now, it's taken the form of something that seems more like a demon*dog. *Wortox's Portrait may be seen if you're at the XP Cap. *Wortox has a skull. *Wortox has a silhouette. Winnie Winnie is a character that has an in*game character model, a portrait, and sound files. Additional Winnie Information *Winnie has a skull. *Winnie has a silhouette. Webber Webber is a character that has an in*game character model and a portrait. Additional Webber Information *Webber's portrait has changed slightly between updates - but only slightly. In his current portrait, his colors are much more contrasted compared to the original which was similar to his model below. *Webber has a skull. *Webber has a silhouette. Wilbur Wilbur is a character that has a portrait. Additional Wilbur Information *A monkey character has been discussed, playable or not. *Wilbur has a skull. Wallace Wallace is a character that has a portrait and sound files. Additional Wallace Information *Kevin, the lead dev, has implied that Wallace is Scottish. *Wallace has a skull. Waverly Waverly is a character that has a portrait. Additional Waverly Information *Waverly has a skull. *Waverly has no current sillhouette. Trivia * A character named Woodrow has sound files, although they're the same files WX*78 uses. * In the preview stream for "A Little Rain Must Fall", Klei said that all of these characters' sounds were completed, although only some of them are in the files. * A man by the name of William Carter has been found in various hints scattered throughout several update trailers. It is not yet known if he is of any importance as a playable character, a non*playable character, or just a story figure. It is very possible that it is Maxwell before he came to this world. * Lead Developer Kevin has stated that he doesn't know when the next character will be released, but it may be a character we've never seen before. * On the subject of character unlocking, Kevin said: "I'm not against having a secret character unlock down in the depths of the cave, but it would probably end up being a more esoteric one, like Wortox or something else non*human." * WX*78, Wickerbottom, Wes, Maxwell (For a short time) and Woodie were on this page before they were added. * Many characters listed here have been modded into the game by the community. * It is believed another character will be added in the upcoming DLC. It is not known if it will be one of the above, or a new one entirely. Category:Characters